


Мост на Галлифрей

by seagull26



Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Imagination, M/M, Mind Control, Tree Houses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тета Смит вел обычную и скучную жизнь, пока в дом по соседству не переезжает Кощей Саксон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мост на Галлифрей

**Author's Note:**

> Если путешествия во времени возможны,  
> То где же туристы из будущего?  
> С. Хокинг

Каждое утро Теты Смита начиналось с пробежки. Еще не успевал отзвонить будильник, как он заканчивал шнуровать кроссовки, истертые от многочисленных пробежек. Только для разминки он наматывал по несколько километров вокруг поля. Мальчишка слыл лучшим бегуном среди пятиклассников и упорно трудился каждый день, чтобы не терять формы. Ведь это было единственное, чем он мог похвастаться.

В классе Тета не отличался прекрасной успеваемостью и не проявлял усердия. Отсидев положенное время, он садился на автобус, который развозил учеников, живущих в пригороде. Дома его ждали пустые комнаты и обед в холодильнике — родители всегда задерживались допоздна на работе в городе. Это было самое прекрасное время, когда он мог есть прямо на полу со включенным телевизором, по которому смотрел научно-фантастические фильмы и документальные передачи. Пока домой не возвращались родители, и не приходилось делать домашнее задание. Школа, дом, уроки. Утро, день, вечер. И так день за днем, пока не пришли перемены.

На первом уроке математики, когда прозвенел звонок и школьники расселись по своим местам, в класс зашли директор и коренастый блондин. Мальчишка рассматривал свой новый класс с выражением пассивного интереса, словно не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго, как человек, который привык мотаться с места на место.

— Поприветствуйте вашего нового одноклассника, его зовут Кощей Саксон, — представил новичка директор. Какие родители могли назвать так своего сына? Кощей — такое необычное и загадочное имя, словно его обладатель не с этой планеты.

— Спасибо, директор, — кивнула учительница, и мужчина удалился по своим делам. Женщина перевела взгляд на своего нового ученика, а затем оглядела класс, в котором не было ни одного свободного места. — Что ж, Косчей, — выговорить странное имя давалось ей с трудом, — сегодня ты посидишь за моим столом, а потом мы решим, куда тебя посадить.

Не сказав ни слова, он принял ситуацию как есть и снял сумку, чтобы сесть за стол. Именно в этот момент она окончательно сдалась под напором книжек, что обрели свободу и рассыпались по полу. 

— Ну и чудак! — выкрикнул Скотт Хоггарт, школьный задира и хулиган с внешностью ворона, сидящий позади Теты, и весь класс засмеялся. Такие люди, как он вызывали желание ударить, но Тета Смит выступал против насилия.

Кощей будто не замечал насмешек ребят, собрал учебники и тетради в кучу и сел за стол. Кому угодно бы стало дурно сидеть на виду у всего класса, а он держался спокойно. К его неудаче, учительница сделала пробный тест и предложила Саксону не писать, но тот отказался, сославшись, что не хуже остальных. Наконец-то прозвенел звонок, и все быстро выбежали на перемену.

— Неудачник, — вернул с небес на землю голос Хоггарта, прозвучавший прямо над ухом. Он со своим дружком, Гарри Фалчером — при виде которого сразу начинаешь верить в теорию о том, что люди произошли от свиней, — выходили из класса и специально задели Кощея, отчего непослушные учебники опять разлетелись.

— Девчонка, — поддакнул Фалчер, издавая скорее хрюканье, чем смех. Норму издевательств на эту перемену он уже выполнил. Задиры вышли в коридор, оставив Тету и Кощея наедине.

— Позволь помочь тебе, — Тета подошел к новичку и, не дожидаясь ответа, начал собирать вперемешку тетради и книги. — Ты не обращай на них внимания, они постоянно себя так ведут. Меня зовут Тета Смит, кстати.

— Спасибо, Тета, — блондин приятно улыбнулся, что сразу расположило к дружескому общению. Он был ниже Смита, но уверенно глядел снизу вверх. — Ну, а мое имя тебе уже известно.

— Ага, — кивнул Тета, ему не терпелось высказать все, что накопилось за урок. Он не мог думать ни о чем другом. — Оно такое…

— Странное? — в момент теплая улыбка сменилась холодной маской. Наверно, нелегко ему пришлось по жизни из-за такого имени, раз Кощей ответил почти автоматически. Но Тета закончил фразу по инерции, переходя на трепетный шепот:

— Прекрасное.

Повисла неловкая пауза, за время которой Кощей удивленно уставился на мальчишку перед собой. Его левая бровь изогнулась.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — спросил Саксон, до сих пор не веря, что услышал собственными ушами. Похоже, ему не раз высказывались насчет имени, и блондин развил в ответ недоверие ко всему остальному миру.

— Конечно! Оно такое необычное! В честь кого тебя так назвали? — поток любопытства вперемешку с восторгом в карих глазах пробили брешь в стене из недоверия Кощея.

— Из нас двоих странный точно ты, — с каким-то одобрением в голосе произнес Кощей. На его лице, к облегчению Смита, опять играла улыбка. Саксон начал рассказывать: — Так назвала меня мама в честь героя русских сказок, она из России. В детстве я очень любил слушать ее рассказы.

— А сейчас? — ляпнул Тета, не задумываясь о последствиях.

— Она умерла год назад, поэтому мы и переехали, — с лица парня испарилось все веселье. Саксон закинул переполненный рюкзак на плечо и вышел из кабинета, не проронив больше ни слова и оставив Тету одного. Надо же было ему так проколоться, а ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Новичок оказался интереснее всех одноклассников вместе взятых. 

После уроков должен был состояться большой забег, а Тета Смит обожал бегать. Казалось, если достаточно быстро бежать, то можно заставить землю крутиться быстрее, ускорить течение самого времени и попасть в будущее. Но как бы Тета ни старался, он всегда прибегал в настоящем.

На стартовой линии выстроились Хоггарт, Фалчер и еще несколько парней, которые хотели испытать удачу. В самый последний момент подошел Кощей. Он что, тоже собрался бегать? Никто не знал, как быстро бегал новичок, и это интриговало. Смит почувствовал азарт, разливающийся по крови.

— Решил опозориться? Не плачься, если придешь последним, — хотел поддеть его Скотт Хоггарт, но Кощей не обратил на него никакого внимания. 

— Боишься, что новенький тебя обгонит? — Саксон хотел соревноваться, тогда Тета его обгонит! Он посмотрел на Кощея и увидел на его лице довольную усмешку.

Старт! 

Тета начал чуть позади остальных, начиная разгоняться. Он обогнал нескольких одноклассников и сравнялся с Хоггартом и Фалчером, несколько мгновений троица бежала вровень. Когда задиры стали выдыхаться, Тета лишь начинал входить во вкус. Смит почти не касался земли, словно летел, и время летело вместе с ним, пока справа не показался силуэт Саксона. Тету обгоняли! Сначала он не поверил, что Кощей был на такое способен, забег давался ему с завидной легкостью, будто бы пробежка в парке. Смит ускорился, выкладываясь полностью, но финишную черту в итоге все равно пересек Кощей. Новичок в первый же день стал первым в забеге, а Тета от усталости повалился на траву.

— Позволь помочь тебе, — копирую интонации Теты, произнес знакомый голос у него над головой. Кощей протягивал ему руку, но Смит поднялся самостоятельно.

— Как тебе удается так быстро бегать? — поинтересовался Тета, впервые за долгое время его обставили в беге, и он хоте узнать секрет новичка.

— Ты бежишь от чего-то, — объяснил Кощей, скрестив руки на груди, раз Тета отказался от его помощи. — Я же бегу ради бега, чтобы кровь стучала в висках подобно барабанам.

Тета не понял, что хотел сказать этим Кощей, лишь то, что это совершенно бесполезно. Он кивнул и пошел за своими вещами, скоро должен был отъезжать школьный автобус. Они сидели порознь, хотя место около Смита всегда пустовало. Кощей всю дорогу смотрел в окно и мыслями находился где-то очень далеко. Подошла остановка Теты, но неожиданно вместе с ним вышел Кощей.

— Ты что, меня преследуешь? — Тета подозрительно оглянулся на нового одноклассника. Они не настолько сдружились, чтобы водить его к себе домой.

— Больно надо, — отмахнулся Кощей, поправляя свой раздувшийся рюкзак, который готов был раскрыться в самый неподходящий момент. Парень указал на светлый дом слева у дороги. — Я живу тут.

— Так мы теперь, получается, соседи? — Тета сотню раз проходил мимо вечно пустовавшего дома, когда приезжал и уезжал в школу, но не заметил, как исчезла табличка «продается». К дому за время отсутствия Смита подъехали две ма

— Выходит, что так, Тета Смит, — по интонации было не понять, смеялся ли Кощей или просто подтверждал такой очевидный факт. Губы его расплылись в улыбке, наверняка ведь подумал, какой Тета рассеянный и невнимательный, вгоняя того в краску.

— Тогда встретимся завтра, — Тета попрощался и быстро, почти бегом направился к себе домой, вбежал по лестнице на второй этаж к себе в комнату. Там он сразу, скинув рюкзак, завалился на кровать и уставился в потолок, сделанный под звездное небо. Щеки горели румянцем, а перед глазами застыла усмешка Кощея. Завтра ему опять придется встретиться с ней. Почему сутки тянулись так долго, когда этого не хочется больше всего?

Следующим утром Тета и Кощей зашли в автобус одновременно, коротко поздоровались и сели на разные места друг за другом, больше ничего не произошло. Смит не знал, как начать разговор, поэтому достал альбом для рисования. Тета зарисовывал туда все, что видел по телевизору: планеты солнечной системы, глубины океана с его невозможных обитателей и, конечно же, динозавров. Кто не любит динозавров? Динозавры — это круто!

— Отличные рисунки. Мне кажется, у тебя талант, — Кощей перегнулся через спинку сиденья и смотрел в альбом. Он был не из тех, кто станет врать, чтобы угодить. Саксон говорил только то, что думал. Протянув упаковку со сладостями, блондин поинтересовался: — Мармеладку?

Тета с удовольствием взял одну и положил в рот. Банановую. Теперь, когда у них нашлось, о чем поговорить, мальчишки не умолкали всю дорогу, Тета показывал свои рисунки и рассказывал про них, а Кощей комментировал или уточнял, что нарисовано. Оказалось, они сошлись в большинстве увлечений. День обещал быть отличным, и Тета почти умудрился забыть, что первым уроком его ждала любимая физика. Саксон заставлял забыть обо всем на свете.

— Доброе утро, класс! Всем удобно? Как прошли ваши весенние каникулы? — протараторил мистер Смит и крупными буквами написал на доске название предмета, для верности произнеся его трижды. — Физика! Физика! Физика! Обожаю физику!

Он был из тех преподавателей, которые располагали к себе и чей энтузиазм заражал учеников. Мистер Смит сам был как большой ребенок: он проводил забавные опыты, вовлекая в процесс весь класс, и часть из них оканчивалась взрывами. Учитель физики носил забавный галстук-бабочку, а его волосы походили на воронье гнездо каждый раз, когда он ерошил их в порыве задумчивости.

Весь урок Тета то и делал, что смотрел на живые, горящие огнем глаза, когда учитель рассказывал о законах мироздания, хаотично чертил схемы на доске и резко оборачивался к ученикам, отчего волосы разлетались в еще большем беспорядке. В тетради так и не появилось ни одной записи.

— Если бы я знал тебя лучше, то решил, что ты в него втюрился, — шепотом произнес Кощей, когда проходил мимо стола Теты. Ко второму уроку ему выделили отдельную парту в конце класса. Саксон своей фразой попал в яблочко.

— А вот и нет! — попытался отрицать Тета, чем только подтвердил предположение. Ему стало безумно стыдно от того, что кто-то догадался о чуть более сильной любви ученика к преподавателю, чем дозволялось. Странно, что они с Кощеем были знакомы всего два дня, а он уже видел Тету насквозь.

— Как знаешь, — удивительно холодно отозвался Саксон и ушел, хотя мальчишке так хотелось поговорить с ним подольше.

Больше за день Тете не удалось поговорить с Кощеем, он был сосредоточен на уроках, записывал все, что говорили учителя, но никогда вызывался отвечать сам, только когда его спрашивали. После звонка он пропал из видимости Смита. День казался пресным, но еще больше его испортили Хоггарт и Фалчер, которые подкараулили его у заднего двора.

— Хей, Смит! — окликнул его Скотт, а его жирный дружок в этот момент припечатал к стене. Его локоть очень неудобно упирался в подбородок.

— Мне не хватает денег на ланч, может, одолжишь долларов двадцать, — обозначил сумму Хоггарт. Конечно же, у Теты не было таких денег, ему вообще не давали денег на карманные расходы, семья итак едва сводила концы с концами.

— А ну отстаньте от него! — раздалось позади двух хулиганов. Их спины загораживали весь вид, поэтому Тета не узнал, кто говорил, да и локоть ощутимо перекрывал доступ к кислороду. Как и Смит, бандиты подумали, что их застал преподаватель, и резко отскочили, Тета вновь смог дышать. Говорившим оказался Кощей, к облегчению Теты, он не прошел мимо, как остальные, а остановился помочь.

— И что ты сделаешь, новичок? — спросил Хоггарт издевательским тоном. — Изобьешь меня или просто убежишь?

— Да, что сделаешь? — повторил Фалчер, хрюкнув.

Вдвоем они были сильнее его, но Кощей оставался также спокоен, как и был. Немигающим взглядом он уставился на хулиганов и начал медленно подходить.

— Я ваш Мастер, и вы будете подчиняться мне, — голосом на несколько тонов ниже, произнес блондин.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? Какой мастер? — не понял Гарри, неотрывно глядя на Кощея. Фалчер не мог отвести взгляда от бледно-голубых глаз. Саксон смотрел на упитанного парня как удав на кролика, зная, что жертва никуда не денется.

— Если вы хоть пальцем его тронете, то ваши внутренности съедят черви, а глазные яблоки лопнут как хлопушки, — Саксон говорил твердо и был на все сто процентов серьезно, что в совокупности с немигающим взглядом пугало больше всего.

— Не хочу червей, — пролепетал Фалчер, хорошо представляя все, о чем говорил Кощей. В животе точно черви извивались. Сказался тот факт, что Гарри как-то на рыбалке решил узнать, почему рыбе так нравится наживка из червей.

— Будут не только черви, — Саксон продолжал подходить в таком же медленном темпе, а его голос забирался ребятам в уши даже через плотно прижатые ладошки. — В легких поселятся головастики, и когда они вырастут, вы будете выплевывать лягушек.

— Хватит! — Тета больше не мог выдерживать такого издевательства. Пусть хулиганы и заслужили наказания, но оно не должно быть сильнее провинности. В итоге они так ничего и не успели взять, а к запугиваниям и безобидным колкостям Смит уже привык. — Кощей, я в порядке, прекрати это! Что ты с ними сделал?

— Я их загипнотизировал, — ответил Кощей, словно это самая простая вещь на свете. Тета видел по телевизору передачу про гипноз, где людей заставляли делать глупые вещи, и обязательным элементом были часы. Ничего общего с тем, что сделал Кощей.

— Тогда разгипнотизируй их, — попросил, почти потребовал Тета, схватив Саксона за руку. Кощей нервно покосился на друга, но контакт не разорвал.

— Если так хочется, то сделай это сам, — отмахнулся Кощей. В его взгляде был вызов возможностям Смита.

— А я смогу? — такие вещи казались за гранью фантастики. Тета всегда смотрел, но никогда не думал, что сам будет делать такое. Странно, но способности Кощея к гипнозу не вызывали никакого сомнения, словно он был создан для таких вещей, они прилагались в комплекте с его необычным именем. Но ведь в Тете, одному из многих Смитов на земле, не было ничего особенного.

— Конечно, ведь ты такой же, как я, — Кощей признал Тету равным себе, поставил рядом с собой. А Раз он верил в него, то и Тета поверит в себя. Под оболочкой совершенно обычного человека, называемой Тета Смит, скрывались неизведанные возможности.

Он развернулся к своим мучителям и не смог сдержать жалости. Фалчера сотрясали рвотные позывы, а Хоггарт не мог остановить кашель. Теперь они не казались крутыми хулиганами. Вспомнив, как это делал Кощей, Тета скопировал его манеру речи. Если они больны, то Смит их вылечит.

— Я Доктор, и я помогу вам, — голос звучал мягче, чем у Кощея, но силы внушения не утратил. Скот и Гарри обратили на него все свое внимание. — Нет никаких червей и лягушек. По хлопку с вами все будет в порядке.

Без драматического жеста, взятого из телевизора, не удалось обойтись. Тета досчитал до трех и громко хлопнул в ладоши. Звук холодной водой окатил пространство вокруг, смывая морок. К одноклассникам вернулся осмысленный взгляд, и они, пробормотав пару проклятий, убежали прочь. Вот тебе и твоя благодарность, Тета.

— Согласись, ведь было весело? — спросил Кощей. Его глаза горели огнем, а лицо оживилось, он опять улыбался.

— Весело? — Тете пришлось переспросить, думая, что ослышался. — Странное у тебя понятие о веселье!

— Это только начало! Представь, что мы могли бы сделать вместе! — за эти пару дней Тета еще никогда не видел, чтобы Кощей был так взволнован. Его взгляд устремился куда-то очень далеко, строя возможные планы на будущее. Кощей взял Тету за руку и резко сорвался с места, увлекая за собой. — Кстати, твой хлопок выглядел дешевым трюком. Тебе нужно меньше смотреть телевизор!

Мелкое занудство Кощея рассмешило Смита, и остаток дороги до школьного автобуса они смеялись. Кощей сел рядом с Тетой, и все неудачи дня стали незначительными. На своей остановке они выскочили почти сразу и не могли остановиться, по инерции пройдя пару шагов. Прощаться совершенно не хотелось.

— Твои родители дома? — задал вопрос Кощей, будто читал мысли Теты.

— Нет, — Смит медленно покачал головой. — Их не будет до вечера. А твой отец?

— Постоянно занят в мастерской. Он механик и не выходит оттуда, пока не закончит проект, — пояснил Кощей. Наверное, тяжело ему приходилось: недавно умерла мать, и Мистер Саксон не обращал внимания на сына, полностью погрузившись в работу. Вновь разгадав мысли друга, Кощей сменил тему. — Спорим, ты не обгонишь меня?

— А вот и обгоню! — без отмашки оба мальчика сорвались с места, бросив портфели в траву у дороги, и побежали, куда глаза глядят.

Они бежали просто так, ради собственного удовольствия, оглядываясь друг на друга, а время бежало вместе сними. Они продолжали бежать даже тогда, когда дорога закончилась, галька сменилась проезженной колеей, а она, в свою очередь, — узкой лесной тропинкой. Лишь тогда Кощей и Тета остановились, время замедлилось вместе с ними.

— Как тебе удалось сдать тест, когда ты о нем даже не знал? — они шли пешком вдоль кромки леса, и Тета вспомнил, как Кощея хвалила учительница по математике за написанный им идеально тест в первый же день.

— Можно сказать, у меня врожденный талант к точным наукам, — не стал отрицать Саксон. — Это я должен поражаться, как ты можешь завалить математику, если обожаешь физику? Они же неразделимы!

Тета засмеялся от того, насколько серьезно Саксон воспринимал каждую вещь. Для Смита скучные формулы, эти вечные иксы и игреки в совокупности с ворохом чисел не имели ничего общего с живыми, интересными знаниями о звездах и далеком космосе, законах возникновения и функционирования материи. 

— Все зависит от преподавателя… — щеки мальчика залились румянцем, когда Кощей смерил его понимающим взглядом.

Тета опустил голову, потому что не мог долго противостоять ухмылке блондина. Смит шел, пиная камушки под ногами, а Саксон побежал вперед

— Эй, ты только посмотри на это, Тета! — конечно же, Кощей найдет что-нибудь интересное даже на краю леса. Да что там, на краю вселенной!

Тета пошел на голос парня, который звал его. И как у него еще хватало сил кричать? Кощей нашел нечто действительно интересное — старую тарзанку, подвешенную над небольшим ручьем.

— Мне кажется она ненадежной, — осторожно предположил Тета, несколько раз он видел тарзанку во время пробежек. Парень помнил ее столько же, сколько и себя. — Лучше не рисковать, она давно тут висит.

— Да брось! И ты пропустишь такое веселье? — глаза Кощея вновь загорелись. Не хотел же он попробовать… Ну конечно же хотел!

Кощей взял ветку подлиннее из тех, что валялись в изобилии под деревьями, и зацепил веревку, подтягивая тарзанку к себе. Он забрался на поваленный ствол, обхватил ее ногами и спрыгнул. С замиранием сердца Тета ждал, не случится ли чего, но тарзанка выдержала.

— Это просто потрясающе! Попробуй! — не мог сдержать восторга Кощей. Он протянул веревку Тете. — Если смотреть вверх, то ощущения, будто летишь!

Отказаться было невозможно, поэтому Тета взял тарзанку, забрался на дерево, глубоко вдохнул и с криком «алонзи!» оторвался от земли. Кощей не врал, казалось, что находишься в свободном полете. Кроны деревьев сменялись небом и наоборот, повторяясь несколько раз. Когда тарзанка начала замедляться, Смит соскочил обратно на землю. Они менялись местами с Кощеем и прокатились каждый не меньше десятка раз. Накатавшись вдоволь и истратив весь запас легких, крича до небес, они сели на поваленный ствол передохнуть.

— Нам нужно придумать место только для нас двоих, — предложил Кощей, удерживая веревку, чтобы не пришлось опять ее доставать. — Куда-то, где нет скучных одноклассников или дурацких тестов. Куда знаем дорогу только мы.

— Как, например? — поинтересовался Тета. Мир без вещей, которые ему не нравились, представлялся Смиту идеальным местом, чтобы отдохнуть от забот и забыть на время все свои проблемы.

— Например, с помощью этой веревки-телепорта! — идея пришла в голову Саксона сама собой, тарзанка напрашивалась сама собой. — Она может перенести тебя куда угодно, хоть на другую планету!

Кощей еще раз забрался повыше и спрыгнул. Но вместо того, чтобы пару раз прокатиться над водой, он спрыгнул на другом берегу, исчезнув из поля зрения Смита. Тета поймал веревку, когда она по инерции вернулась обратно, и перелетел через ручей, неудачно угодив в кусты. Кощея и след простыл, стоило упустить его из виду. Смит столько раз слушал, как в лесу заблудились дети, но считал, что с ним никогда такого не произойдет.

— Кощей! — закричал мальчик что было сил, и его голос подхватил внезапно возникший порыв ветра. А ведь совсем недавно даже листики не колыхались. Тета посмотрел на небо и увидел тысячи мелких облаков, и когда только они успели появиться? Казалось бы, только на другую сторону перескочил, и все поменялось, будто в иной мир попал. Тета закричал еще раз: — Кощей! Ты где?

— Тета! — откликнулся наконец Кощей, выбежавший из-за широких стволов многолетних деревьев. — Тебе нужно на это взглянуть!

Побежав на голос, Тета увидел Саксона, который стоял посреди небольшой поляны с выцветшей травой.

— Погляди, трава красная! — радовался Кощей, кружась на месте с раскинутыми руками. Солнце играло в его светлых волосах и подкрашивало каждую травинку.

— Ну да, она кажется красной, — если добавить немного фантазии, ведь Тета логически понимал, что она не может быть такого цвета. По крайней мере, на Земле.

— Ты не понял! — обиженно посмотрел на друга Кощей, будто тот не понимал элементарных вещей, и пояснил. — Мы же очутились на другой планете, забыл?

Да, Тета и впрямь забыл, что Саксон говорил всерьез про телепортацию. Кощей продолжал описывать пейзаж, словно видел своими глазами.

— Поля красной травы простираются до самого горизонта. На нее осыпается золотистая листва с деревьев, когда два солнца опаляют серебристые кроны.

Взглянув вверх, Тета увидел далекие кроны деревьев, через которые просачивался свет, наделяя листья сребристым оттенком. Из-за мерного покачивания стволов нельзя было сказать, одно или два солнца светили на небосводе. Пока Смит разглядывал природу другой планеты, к Кощею подлетело крошечное насекомое и село на заботливо протянуты палец.

— Этих малышей здесь полным полно. Это бингель… — Кощей забавно нахмурился, когда не мог придумать ему имя, и, сдавшись, повернулся к Смиту. Левая бровь изогнулась, явно ожидая от него вариантов.

— Бингельснип! — часы просмотра телеканала Нашионал Географик не прошли впустую, если название, придуманное Тетой, заставило Кощея улыбнуться.

— Побежали? — не дожидаясь ответа, блондин рванул с места, а Тета ровно за ним. Они бежали, и под ногами проносилась красная трава с другой планеты, дорогу освещали сразу два солнца, пока буквально не врезались в свою судьбу.

— Ты только посмотри на это сокровище! — воскликнул Саксон. Вместе со Смитом, как настоящие первооткрыватели, которые натолкнулись на пирамиды Майя, они нашли то, о чем мечтает каждый ребенок. Чудо, что было оставлено предшественниками и бережно сохранено природой, словно поджидая новых хозяев.

— Заброшенный домик на дереве? — Тета гадал, кто мог его соорудить в таком месте. Не являлись они теми же людьми, что повесили тарзанку, и почему убежище оказалось брошенным?

— Нет. Гораздо, гораздо лучше, — в глазах друга опять горели огни большого костра воображения, в который только что подкинули свежих идей как сухие поленья. — Это инопланетный корабль, что потерпел крушение тут!

— Но он же совершенно не выглядит как космический корабль, — Смиту сложно было поверить во что-либо, если сам не потрогал, узнал или испытал это на прочность.

— Это же маскировка, Тета! — Кощей подошел поближе, рассматривая поросшие мхом доски, прохудившуюся крышу и веревочную лестницу, по которой можно было забраться наверх. — Без нее все бы давно знали о пришельцах. Они могут маскировать корабли под дом, дерево, скалу или даже под полицейскую будку!

После слов Кощея, синие полицейские будки никогда не будут прежними. Тета не сможет пройти мимо одной, не подумав об НЛО.

— Тогда где же его хозяин? — Тета бы не хотел натолкнуться на злобного пришельца, вторгшись на его корабль. Хозяину бы определенно не понравились бы непрошеные гости.

— Умер давным-давно. Не смог починить свой корабль и улететь. А труп съели животные, — с легкостью придумал-объяснил Кощей.

Перед глазами Теты так и предстала картина пришельца, который потерял надежду вернуться на родину и окончательно сдался. Хищники, что кружили вокруг него несколько дней, получили, наконец, свою награду за терпение. Им было без разницы, какого она цвета, сколько у нее пар глаз и имеет ли она щупальца. В природе ничего не пропадает зря. А вот корабль пришельца она не успела переварить: доски кое-где были поедены мхом, размочены дождем (особенно те, что снаружи) и побиты ветром, крыша прохудилась в одном месте, а пара птиц устроила на ней гнездо. Хорошо хоть молния в дом не ударяла. Сам ветер подтолкнул мальчишек посмотреть поближе.

— Мы можем починить его, — говорил Кощей, пока взбирался по извилистому стволу дерева. Тета же воспользовался веревочной лестницей, предварительно проверив ее на прочность. Доски оказались достаточно крепки, чтобы выдержать их обоих. — И затем мы отправимся путешествовать по всему времени и пространству. Мы бы стали властелинами вселенной!

— По-моему, — робко вмешался Тета, блеск в глазах Саксона начал его пугать. Он более не напоминал буйство фантазии, а отдавал безумием. — Возможности видеть любое время и место вполне достаточно.

Когда Кощей обернулся, его голубые глаза показались стальными кинжалами, не желая портить момент спорами, кто прав, он промолчал. Каждый остался при своем. Саксон достаточно осмотрел сам домик, поэтому решил забраться повыше, где в самых высоких ветках деревьев было обустроено нечто вроде смотровой площадки, на которой свободно могли поместиться двое.

— Ты только посмотри на это! — Кощей обвел рукой пейзаж, но его взгляд блуждал где-то в другом месте. Саксон видел свой, принадлежащий только ему мир. — Видишь? Это все принадлежит нам.

— А куда смотреть-то надо? — Тета не видел ничего, кроме обычного леса. Он попытался видеть не тот свет, который отражался на сетчатке и превращался в картинку, а ту, что рисовал Кощей прямо в голове.

— Дай волю своему воображению, и ты увидишь, — помог другу Кощей. Дождавшись, пока Тета не сделает, как он сказал, блондин начал описывать мир в своей голове. — Серебряные деревья растут вплоть до самого склона горы Погибели. Оба солнца уже почти зашли, и в небе появляются два серпа медных лун.

Из-за угла отражения света луна отливала оранжевым цветом и действительно казалась медной. Поразительно, с какой легкостью Кощею удавалось придавать обычным вещам новое значение.

— В этом мире все парное, — продолжил Кощей, его фантазия начала развиваться сама по себе. Если небо освещали два солнца и две луны, то логично, что в этой системе всего должно быть по двое. А чего еще было два? Блондин оглянулся на Смита. — И нас тоже двое. Пусть наш внешний вид не отличается от людей, но мы — последние Повелители времени, а это наша родная планета, Галлифрей.

Мысли о своем внеземном происхождении никогда не посещали Тету Смита. Он никогда не чувствовал себя особенным, отличаясь разве что только в беге и рисовании. А вот Кощей, он словно с другой планеты прилетел, словно всегда был таким. В то, что он, возможно, был пришельцем, поверить было совсем не сложно. Подхваченный полетом его фантазии, Тета полностью отключился от реальности. Слушал, но не слышал, отрицая очевидное. Листва, окрашенная в золотой лучами заходящего солнца, показавший свой лик полумесяц…

— Черт! Уже вечер, нас будут искать! — с Кощеем время отказывалось идти по-обычному. Внутренние часы Смита остановились на моменте «сейчас», а теперь стрелки перемотали сразу на несколько часов вперед.

— Ладно, если тебе важнее они, то мы вернемся, — холодно бросил Кощей, с его лица будто стерли все эмоции, а от огоньков в глазах осталась только серая зола радужки.

Волшебство развеялось, когда они пересекли речку на тарзанке, вернувшись с небес, то есть с Галлифрея, на Землю. Тарзанка больше не напоминала телепортирующее устройство, трава стала нормального зеленого цвета, а в небе, как и положено, висела только одна луна.

Конечно, дома Тета выслушал лекцию о том, что нужно предупреждать, куда уходишь, и в качестве наказания его отправили сразу спать. Но как мог уснуть Смит младший, когда перед глазами до сих пор стояла планета невообразимой красоты? Тета сделал то, что должен был — взял карандаши и начал рисовать, не сомкнув глаз до утра.

— Я назвал это «Альбом невозможных вещей», — похвастался Смит, когда они с Кощеем сели в автобусе вместе, показывая плоды своих ночных трудов.

По желтым страницам летали странные насекомоподобные создания с подробным описанием как у естествоиспытателя. Бедный пришелец, что случайным образом потерпел крушение, пытался разобраться с земными технологиями. Его корабль, каким бы он был без маскировки, застрявший на дереве и поломавший большинство ветвей. Рядом как пример камуфляжа стояло изображение синей полицейской будки. И конечно же завершал альбом пейзаж на две страницы, нарисованный жидким серебром и золотом, а в оранжевом небе сияли две звезды.

— Потрясающе! Все так, как я себе и представлял, — Кощей рассматривал каждую картинку с восторгом, что польстило Смиту. Все внимание Саксона было сконцентрировано на нем как на ком-то необычном и уникальном. — Словно ты видишь тоже, что и я!

— Кажется, так, — улыбнулся Тета. — После школы опять пробежимся до тарзанки?

Дни в школе пролетали мгновенно, а после Тета и Кощей выходили из автобуса, бросали сумки у дороги и бежали до тарзанки. Это стало их традицией. Мальчишки таскали из дома весь ненужный хлам и пускали его на обустройство домика на дереве. Ой, то есть на ремонт космического корабля.

Первым делом они заделали дыру в крыше с помощью широкой доски, чтобы частые дожди не могли помешать их планам. Туда же установили флюгель, который был (на самом деле) антенной для улавливания временных потоков. Заместо двери повесили синюю штору. Кощею удалось взять один из аккумуляторов отца, а Тета принес новогодние гирлянды, за пол года до рождества их все равно никто не хватится. Разноцветные мигающие огни вдоль всего потолка подчеркивали образ космического корабля.

— Как насчет тебя? — спросил Кощей, когда они закончили с ремонтом и сидели снаружи. Он ел яблоко из запаса продуктов, что они принесли в свое убежище.

— Что? — переспросил Тета, уйдя в свои мысли и не расслышав вопроса. Смит уплетал печенье из жестяной коробки, которая защищала от грызунов.

— Про мое имя ты узнал. А как на счет твоего, почему тебя так назвали? — ах, этот вопрос когда-нибудь задавали все, кто знакомился со Смитом.

— Не слишком обыкновенное имя для самой простой фамилии, да? — усмехнулся Тета, но Саксон оставался серьезным.

Он как нельзя лучше понимал чувства друга, потому что сам неоднократно страдал от собственного имени. Над ним смеялись и называли чудиком, а люди сторонились всего странного и непонятного, поэтому у Кощея никогда не было настоящих друзей. Так же и с Тетой. Доев печенье и стряхнув крошки с пальцев, он начал рассказывать:

— Я родился в День Земли, и мои родители подумали, что это будет очень оригинально и необычно назвать меня в честь его символа, греческой буквы тета, — хмыкнул Смит, очевидно оценив всю креативность родителей. Правда, они не подумали, какого будет житься ребенку с уникальным именем.

— День Земли, да он через несколько дней будет! — после нескольких секунд вспомнил Кощей, и Тета шокировано на него уставился, так как мало кто обычно знает такие даты. — Почему ты мне не рассказал, что у тебя скоро день рождения?

— Да просто не было подходящего момента, — пожал плечами Тета. — Но теперь-то ты знаешь, все нормально.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Кощей и, кажется, больше не сердился на друга, погрузившись в мысли о том, что бы лучше всего ему подарить. Идея пришла сама собой, как и прочие выдумки блондина.

День рождения Теты пришелся на воскресенье, поэтому ему не удалось свидится с Кощеем. Зато на праздник в полном составе собрались все Смиты, что случалось довольно редко из-за нерегулярного графика работы обоих родителей. Задувая свечи, Тета думал об одном своем знакомом с необычным именем.

Следующего дня Тета ждал с особым предвкушением, он надел свою лучшую футболку и джинсы с красными кедами. Смит гадал, что же Кощей подарит ему на двенадцатилетие, но его ждало глубочайшее разочарование, когда блондин прошел мимо и сел позади Теты. Именинник уже было подумал, что Саксон забыл про подарок, когда он вдруг облокотился на спинку сиденья и зашептал на ухо:

— Посмотри под собой, — дал он странную инструкцию, которой Тета последовал хотя бы из чистого любопытства.

Там, где и указывал Кощей, Тета нашел деревянную коробку. Всегда заглядывавший под елку заранее, он сразу же открыл подарок, которым оказался художественный набор красок. Глаза разбегались от одного оттенка к другому, а воображение сразу рисовало картины с помощью новых инструментов. От разглядывания этого великолепия в голову Теты пришла отнюдь не веселая мысль:

— Это ведь очень дорогой подарок, — засмущался Смит. Никогда в жизни ему не дарили столь ценных подарков.

— Если хочешь, я могу его вернуть, — голос блондина моментально стал холоднее льда, и Кощей вернулся на свое место.

— Нет, — Тета обернулся и, смущенный, проговорил. — Спасибо большое, Кощ.

С того момента Тета и его альбом стали неразлучными, и любую картину, возникшую в воображении Кощея, он тут же зарисовывал. Его не могли удержать даже физика, звонок на которую только что прозвенел. Кощей забежал в класс первым, а Тета на входе столкнулся с Хоггартом и Фалчером. Они прошли первыми, оттолкнув парня так, что он упал и из сумки повалились тетради. Смит быстро начал их собирать.

— Да ты неплохо рисуешь, — раздался рядом знакомый голос физика. Он держал в руках альбом Теты и перелистывал страницу за страницей. — Где ты так научился рисовать?

— На Галлифрее, — не подумав, ляпнул второй Смит. И словно тычок под ребра получил подозрительный взгляд Кощея.

— Это кружок рисования такой? — уточнил мистер Смит, никогда прежде не слышавший такого названия. Он вовсе не должен был его слышать.

— Вроде того, — поспешил заверить преподавателя Тета. Он чувствовал вину за то, что выдал их с Кощеем секрет.  
Он сел на свое место и обернулся, но Кощей не обращал на него внимания — дулся. Мистер Смит вошел следом и начал занятие.

— Итак, ребята, что мы будем изучать на этот раз? — мистер Смит поправил бабочку и во всю доску написал тему занятия, — Может, про полеты на Луну? Очень занимательно, познавательно и увлекательно! Вам не нравится?

— Нет! — хором закричал класс, высказывая свое недовольство топотом и стуком по парте. С другими преподавателями такая фишка не прошла бы.

— Тогда про что бы вы хотели услышать? — учитель физики поощрял естественную любознательность и тягу к знаниям среди детей. Что в итоге обернулось полной неразберихой.

Со всех сторон, перебивая друг друга, ученики предлагали свои варианты. Но то одним не нравились слишком девчачьи темы, кто-то был против зубрил, а про Марс они слышали неоднократно.

— Черные дыры, — раздалось с задних парт, и класс синхронно уставился на Саксона. Возражений ни у кого не нашлось. Обернувшись, Тета заметил уже знакомый блеск в глазах друга — тот жаждал узнать о черных дырах как можно больше.

— О, черные дыры, — растянул преподаватель, словно смакуя предложенную тему на вкус. — Черные дыры — это потрясающе. В смысле, не очень, особенно когда находишься в ее гравитационном поле…

Мистер Смит начал объяснять, перескакивая с одного момента на другой, рисовал схемы на доске. На примере кролика он показал, что любое тело может стать черной дырой, надо только его хорошенько сжать. В случае с кроликом, очень-очень сильно сжать.

Часть из этого Тета видел в документальной программе про космос, так что впервые на уроке физики он позволил себе отвлечься от учителя. В данный момент его больше волновал Кощей. Тот сидел с отсутствующим взглядом, и Тета воочию представлял, как в голове блондина взрывались и превращались в черные дыры звезды, затягивая все вокруг.

— Также существует теория, что черные дыры, словно кротовые норы, ведут в другие точки пространства или, представьте себе, даже другие измерения, — мистер Смит оживленно жестикулировал руками, а классу понравилось сравнение с кротовыми норами.

Тета зарисовал в тетради крота, которые вылезает с одной стороны черной дыры, а его ноги болтаются на другой стороне тетради. Вот и все, что усвоил Тета из всего урока.

— А как на счет перемещений во времени? — поднял руку Саксон. Никогда прежде одноклассники не видели, чтобы новичок проявлял такой энтузиазм на уроках.

— Хороший вопрос, — похвалил учитель. — Да, считают, что во времени через них тоже путешествовать можно. — Он улыбнулся своим словам, в такие моменты казалось, будто он старше своего возраста и знает все на свете. — Но если путешествия во времени возможны, то где же туристы из будущего?

Смех учеников заглушил звонок на перемену, и они со вздохом огорчения стали собираться из класса. Друзья решили перекусить на школьном дворе. Сидя под деревом, они обсуждали возможности использования кротовых нор для перемещения в пространстве. Как проще стала бы жизнь тогда! Вновь зазвенел звонок, но они продолжали переглядываться на уроках и возобновляли разговор на переменах. Даже в автобусе они не могли остановиться.

— Представь, если одна их кротовых нор появится на дороге перед автобусом, — высказал очередную безумную идею Кощей. — Тогда мы на полной скорости пройдем через нее и окажемся на другой планете!

— Повезет еще, если не окажемся в открытом космосе, — подметил Тета. Шансы дрейфовать в открытом космосе в негерметичном автобусе перевешивали туманную возможность оказаться на любой планете, пусть даже покрытой одним песком.

— Ты вечно все усложняешь, — отмахнулся Кощей как всегда, когда его идеи подвергались критике. — Какой смысл вообще появляться кротовине, если она не ведет в какое-нибудь интересное место?

Смит и впрямь задумался, а какой тогда в них смысл, если они не сопровождаются приключениями? Рядом проходил Скотт Хоггарт, который внезапно упал прямо рядом с Тетой.

— Он подставил мне подножку! — встав, заявил Хоггарт, гадко ухмыльнувшись. Позади его толстый дружок произнес: «Ты попал».

— Но я этого не делал! — запротестовал Тета, безвинно обвиненный.

— Мне не важно! Тета Смит, на выход! — объявил водитель, и отказался ехать, пока смутьян не покинет его автобус.

Протесты Кощея ничего не дали. Слабо улыбнувшись на такое проявление заботы, Тета пошел на выход. Чудно, Саксону придется провести в кампании абсолютно не интересных ему людей почти час. Отсутствие Теты поблизости плохо на него действовало.

— Что с тобой случилось? — не поверил своим глазам Тета, когда спустя пару часов пешей прогулки дошел до дома и обнаружил Кощея, сидящего на дороге и всего перемазанного в кетчупе.

Для Смита стало неожиданностью то, что друг все это время прождал его тут, на дороге. По правде говоря, он не думал, встретятся ли они у тарзанки или увидятся лишь на следующий день. Мысль, что Саксон будет сидеть в одной точке и ждать его, даже не посещала голову Теты. Судя по тетрадям на коленях, блондин успел сделать всю домашку, пока ждал друга.

— Оказывается, что люди не любят, когда их называют идиотами, — лицо Кощея сохраняло непроницаемый вид, но в глазах горели огоньки, что означало, как успел узнать Тета, блондин так веселился. — А затем Фалчер облил меня кетчупом через весь автобус.

— И что ты с ним сделал? — с подозрением спросил Тета, ожидая рассказа про драку, потасовку в автобусе или что-нибудь более страшное.

— Я сказал, что в следующий раз это будет его кровь, — Саксон улыбнулся, производя впечатление настоящего психа, если воспринимать своеобразное чувство юмора всерьез. — Похоже, что я весь в крови, отца удар хватит, если меня так увидит. Я воспользуюсь твоей ванной? 

— Конечно, пойдем, — Тета с радостью пригласил друга к себе домой. Сказать по правде, у него никогда не было гостей, потому что некого было приглашать.

Кощей не проявлял невоспитанности, глазея по сторонам, он лишь вежливости уточнил, где ванная и принялся смывать кетчуп с лица и рук, а затем с одежды и волос. Тета, словно находясь в легком трансе, неотрывно наблюдал за действиями друга: как тот зачерпывал воду ладонями, она ополаскивает лицо, оставляя капельки на светлых ресницах, а затем проводил рукой по волосам, которые слипались мелкими прядями.

— Милый, у нас что, гости? — в гостиную вошла миссис Смит. Темные каштановые волосы того же оттенка, что у Теты, были собраны в домашний пучок.

— Мама? — Тета совершенно забыл, что у его матери был выходной. Кощей как раз вышел из ванной, его футболка и джинсы слегка прилипали к телу. С мокрыми, уложенными волосами ему безумно шло, делая гораздо взрослее. Тета затряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, где его манеры? — Позволь представить моего друга, Кощея Саксона. Кощ, это моя мать, Вэрити. Она медсестра в городском госпитале.

— Рад с вами познакомиться, — слегка кивнул Кощей. — Мы с отцом переехали по соседству. Очень приятно быть вашими соседями.

— Мне тоже приятно, молодой человек, — радужно улыбнулась миссис Смит. Работа отнимала у нее много сил, но когда она улыбалась, то вновь становилась молодой. — Вы уже устроились?

— Да, спасибо, у нас все есть, — отстраненно ответил Саксон младший. Казалось, он совсем отвык от проявления материнской заботы. Тета сделал мысленную пометку приглашать друга почаще.

— Дорогая, мне послышалось, или к нам кто-то пришел? — пусть у отца Теты и был выходной, иногда он брал работу на дом. Он мог часами мог засиживаться в домашней мастерской, где не заметил бы и инопланетное вторжение.

— А это мой папа, Сиднэй, часовщик, — представил мистера Смита сын. Кощей посмотрел на высокого и худого мужчину в очках, а затем протянул руку и так же коротко кивнул: «Приятно познакомиться».

— Ну, нам пора, нужно заниматься школьным проектом, — Тета придумал фальшивую отмазку, чтобы уйти из дома. Если оставить Кощея с мистером и миссис Смит еще ненадолго, то они начнут показывать ему детские фотографии Теты. Чего тот сильно стеснялся.

Опять бег, тарзанка, и вот они совершенно другие люди в своем укромном месте. Домик на дереве все больше походил на обжитой и не должен был развалиться от одного взгляда. Они прибили недостающие ступеньки, поэтому можно было подниматься, не боясь свалиться с дерева. Достав печенье из запасов, мальчишки сидели снаружи, болтали ногами в воздухе и ни о чем особо не задумывались, наслаждаясь моментом. Два солнца приятно припекали.

Казалось, ничто не может нарушить их уединение на другой планете, но и она оказалась не безопасной. Кто-то решил нагло вторгнуться в их мир, барабаня по крыше, будто при бомбардировке.

— На нас напали! — Кощей мигом вскочил на ноги, выискивая противника сначала на земле, а потом посмотрел в воздух. Палец указал на цель. — Прямо над нами!

Тета поднял взгляд и увидел парящих в небе птиц. Из-за солнц невозможно было разобрать, к какому виду они относятся, даже крылья были почти не видны, создавая впечатление, что они парили в воздухе без них. Одна из птиц спикировала вниз, и Кощей попытался сбить ее шишкой, используемой в качестве снаряда.

— Черт, не достать, — выругался Кощей, когда ожидаемо промазал. — Слишком далеки.

— Далеки, далеки… — Тета вертел на языке это слово, чтобы придумать название для неизвестных существ. — Далеки!

— Заклятые враги Повелителей Времени! — моментально подхватил идею Кощей. Его глаза опять загорелись. — Они хотят похитить наш корабль, последний во всей вселенной, который может перемещаться во времени. Надо найти оружие посерьезней.

Тета и Кощей забрались внутрь корабля для безопасности и начали разгребать тот хлам, что принесли из дома. Большинство оказалось невинными безделушками, которые не годились на роль оружия. Хлопушки не испугали бы даже кролика, а водные пистолеты стреляли недостаточно далеко. Среди инструментов Тета отыскал две игрушечные лазерные указки, что светили разными цветами и издавали громкие звуки. Одну он взял себе, а вторую кинул Кощею.

— Теперь у нас есть звуковые отвертки! — радостно сообщил Смит, представляя на месте детской игрушки нечто вроде швейцарского ножа Повелителей Времени с кучей функций и дополнительных возможностей.

— Кому нужна звуковая отвертка, когда у меня есть лазерная! — Кощей просто не мог уступить другу, и Тета наиграно закатил глаза. Ему пришлось выбежать вслед за Саксоном, чтобы не оставлять всех врагов ему одному.

Используя лазерные лучи, они отпугнули далеков, и на какое-то время могли расслабиться. Им удалось отбить свой корабль!

— Мы справились, Кощей! — Тета обнял друга, так велика была его радость от первой победы. А сколько им предстоит еще! Да, стоит только починить кораблю, и они смогут отправиться на любую планету в любую галактику, чтобы сражаться с монстрами.

— На Галлифрее я перестаю быть Кощеем, — они едва не касались носами, так что Тета мог с довольно близкого расстояния заглянуть в бездну глаз блондина. Словно две черные дыры, расширенные зрачки притягивали Смита, и тот был готов согласиться со всем, что предложит Кощей. — Зови меня Мастером, а я буду называть тебя Доктором.

— Слышишь, Доктор? — тихо спросил Кощей, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Теты. — Барабаны бьют нашу победу!

Но Тета не слышал ничего, кроме тяжело бьющего сердца блондина, которое заглушало все остальные звуки. Кроме раската грома, возвестившего о том, что даже на Галлифрее шли дожди. Расставаться не хотелось, но Тета знал, что следующий день будет наполнен интересными событиями, путешествиями во времени по выдуманной вселенной и, главное, встречей с Кощеем.

Вскоре должен был прозвучать звонок на урок, но вокруг школы бегало полно ребят помладше, старшеклассницы небольшими группками обсуждали косметику и парней, а те, в свою очередь, увеличивали число окурков на заднем дворе. Гарри Фалчер и Скотт Хоггарт поджидали неразлучных друзей. Хулиганы пользовались тем, что на виду у всех Тета и Кощей не смогут ничего им сделать, зато Хоггарт и Фалчер могли. Ни обойти, ни пройти мимо них без проблем казалось Смиту невозможным.

— Смотри, — тычком в бок отвлек его Кощей. Решение проблемы возникло само собой.

В паре шагов от них на парковке стояла припаркованная машина ярко синего цвета с открытым багажником, в который наполовину залез мужчина. Короткие брюки на подтяжках задрались, открывая вид на непарные носки. Мистер Смит пытался выгрузить коробки с приборами, колбами и прочим оборудование для опытов, пытаясь унести все разом, но коробки загораживали ему весь обзор, норовя выпасть и разбиться.

— Разве ты будешь просто стоять и пялиться на него? — подколол Саксон и, не дожидаясь ответа Теты, подошел к преподавателю и взял у него пару коробок.

— Позвольте помочь, — Тета подбежал к однофамильцу и вежливо попросил свои услуги. Он взял коробки, что еще оставались в машине

— Отлично, прекрасно, как это мило с вашей стороны, молодые люди, — мистер Смит улыбнулся и захлопнул дверцу багажника. Звук сигнализации показался Тете довольно странным, словно тормоза не отжали.

Все втроем, каждый неся что-то в руках, зашагали ко входу в школу. Первым шел Кощей, нахально улыбаясь одноклассникам и прошептав, когда проходил мимо: «Простите, мальчики». На этот раз им повезло, но школьные задиры такого не прощают. Целый день они донимали Тету, не давая проходу. К счастью, уроки вскоре закончились, автобус развезет их по домам, и тогда они с Кощеем побегут до тарзанкии. Смит воображал, что еще придумает его друг, и чем они будут заниматься, пребывая в мире грез, он уже собирался ступить одной ногой в автобус, как блондин взял его за руку и отдернул назад. Двери захлопнулись прямо перед носом у Теты. Он заметил, как взбесились Хоггарт и Фалчер, когда автобус тронулся, оставив Смита и Саксона на школьной площадке.

— Сегодня у нас другие планы, — заверил Кощей, и по интонации его голоса Тета знал, что его ждет что-то интересное.

Они побежали, абсолютно не чувствуя тяжести рюкзаков за спиной, сначала вдоль главной дороги, а потом Саксон решил неожиданно свернуть в сторону, и Тете не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним. Неужели блондин решил отправиться именно туда? Как Смит и подозревал, они оказались на городской свалке.

— Свалка — это настоящий клад интересных вещей! — оживленно стал объяснять Кощей. — Ты не поверишь, какие только предметы в рабочем состоянии не выбрасывают люди.

Мальчишки принялись бродить по свалке, копаясь в мелком мусоре и выискивая что-нибудь полезное и интересное, одновременно не занимаясь ничем конкретным. Кощей поднимал запчасти, критически их осматривал и затем, потеряв всякий интерес, бросал обратно в кучу ненужного хлама. Его пальцы перепачкались в машинном масле, саже и пыли, но его это, казалось, совершенно не волновало. Тета также пытался отыскать что-нибудь полезное, безразборно роясь носком кроссовок, но его воображение напрочь отказывало: в куче мусора он видел лишь еще большую кучу мусора.

Удача улыбнулась ему, потому что Тета нашел самое настоящее сокровище. Перед ним лежала электронная собака из тех, что покупают назойливым детям заместо живой и выкидывают сразу же, как появится новая модель. У собаки-робота было цельное туловище с поломанным хвостом-антенной, а уши ему заменяли две миниатюрные спутниковые тарелки, одна из которых была отломана. Смит выглядел так, словно получил подарок на рождество.

— Кощ, иди сюда! Я нашел кое-что замечательное! — Тета пытался докричаться до блондина, который слишком увлеченно рассматривал что-то из кучи хлама. Тета не мог разглядеть, что именно, но Саксон тут же потерял к вещи всякий интерес и прибежал к другу посмотреть на его находку.

— Почти не сломанный, — начал осматривать собаку Кощей, словно ветеринар, вынося диагноз железному пациенту. — Хвост заменить проблем не составит, уши можно поменять, интересно, у него есть голосовой модуль? Если нет, то можно установить…

Кощей делал всевозможные предложения, как можно усовершенствовать пса, а Тета лишь изредка дополнял или говорил, что многие из идей Саксона невыполнимы. Они так увлеклись своим проектом, что не заметили человека, стоявшего на соседней куче мусора.

— Эй, что вы тут делаете? Вам нельзя здесь находиться, а ну марш с моей территории! — мужчина так давно не брился, что сказать его точный возраст было затруднительно. Он носил старый плащ, найденный, по всей видимости, здесь же, а когда он шел, то не сгибал в колене левую ногу, волоча ее за собой.

— Да это же киберчеловек! — выдал свою теорию Кощей. Конечно, что еще он мог предложить?

Нога вполне могла оказаться протезом, сделанным после ампутации. Но во всей множественной вселенной именно этот конкретный человек мог оказаться кем угодно. Тета выбрал для себя ту, где они повстречали на свалке полуробота-получеловека. А ведь если не там, то где же еще ему быть, кроме как не в месте постоянного источника материалов и запчастей?

— Бежим! — Тета предложил единственное верное решение в этой ситуации, ведь против киберчеловека у них ничего не было, кроме неработающей собаки. Смит взял подмышку робота и побежал. Он успел пробежать пару секунд, когда понял, что Кощей остался стоять на месте. — Что ты делаешь?! Бежим отсюда!

— Мы можем сразиться с ним! Ты и я против киберлюдей! — глаза Саксона опять подернуло дымкой безумия. Он переставал замечать грань между безобидной фантазией и реальной опасностью в настоящем мире.

Кощей взял обрез трубы, подошел к валяющейся рядом пустой бочке и начал стучать по ней. Четыре ритмичных удара. Пауза, а затем еще раз, но с большей частотой. В наступившей тишине никто не шевелился, казалось, даже вселенная замерла в ожидании того, что случится дальше. Первым пришел в себя Тета.

— Побежали! Нам его не победить, — скомандовал Тета, схватив Кощея за руку, и они рванули с места. Сначала пришлось почти силком тащить за собой друга, который не сводил взгляда с неподвижной фигуры на горе мусора, а затем побежал сам, отдаваясь ощущению ветра в ушах, который заглушал все остальные звуки. Смит старался не думать, что бег напоминал тот же четырехчленный ритм.

Он начинал по-настоящему беспокоиться за состояние Кощея. Если его особенности еще можно было списать на характер, богатое воображение и потерю матери, то под это никак не подходили некоторые вещи. Например, увлечение тематикой пространственно-временных перемещений, словно Саксон рассматривал их реализацию лишь как вопрос времени. Иногда его глаза затуманивались, будто материально Кощей присутствовал, но его разум витал где-то еще. Хотя больше всего Тету пугало, когда друг совершал странные, нелогичные и непонятные поступки. Прямо как сейчас.

— Пап, ты дома? — выкрикнул блондин, когда парни зашли в дом Саксонов. Ответа не последовало, тогда Кощей обернулся к Тете и пояснил: — Как всегда в мастерской. Когда работает, ничего вокруг себя не замечает. Располагайся.

В этом их отцы сильно походили, подметил про себя Смит младший. Он позволил себе оглядеться. Дом казался почти не обжитым: совсем недавно переехавшие отец с сыном не успели распаковать коробки, которыми были уставлены все углы. Тета даже телевизора не увидел. Он хотел поинтересоваться, если он у друга вообще, но Кощей повел его вглубь дома.

— Пошли, покажем собаку отцу. Его кабинет находится здесь, — друг толкнул незапертую дверь, ведущую в царство инструментов, различной формы деталей и металла. Повсюду были части каких-то устройств, на стенах висели схемы и чертежи, а сам мистер Саксон склонился за рабочим столом над одним из них. Гостей он не заметил.

— Пап, я дома, — позвал Кощей. Мистер Саксон резко подскочил на месте и, поправив съехавшие очки, развернулся к мальчикам.

— С возвращением, сын, — мистер Саксон перевел взгляд со своего сына на незнакомого молодого человека рядом с ним. — А кто твой друг?

— Тета Смит, приятно познакомиться, — Тета перехватил собаку-робота одной рукой и протянул другую мистеру Саксону.

Тета мог рассмотреть в деталях его внешность, таким же станет Кощей, когда вырастет. Мистер Саксон был не слишком высокого роста, но плотного сложения. Руки выдавали в нем человека профессии: все в чернилах и графите, а также мелких царапинах и мозолях. Волосы частично выцвели, возможно, после смерти супруги, с грустью предположил Тета. А вот глаза в отличие от Кощея были карими. Значит, сыну достались глаза матери.

— Мне тоже. Приятно знать, что у моего сына есть такой замечательный друг, — поздоровался мужчина. Его взгляд привлекла собака, которую держал Тета, и профессиональный интерес возобладал. — И что же это такое интересное у тебя в руках, Тета Смит?

— Его нашел Тета на городской свалке, — ответил за него Кощей. — Правда, классно? Ты сможешь его починить?

Железный пес был бережно передан мистеру Саксону. Со стола разом спихнули все ненужное, оставив место, где могли подробно осмотреть находку.

— Кощей, передай отвертку, — в протянутой ладони сразу оказался нужный инструмент. Похоже, что Кощей не в первый раз помогал отцу, раз смог найти то, что нужно, в таком бардаке.

Мистер Саксон отвинтил проржавевшую боковую панель на туловище пса, которое этим сильно напоминало системный блок компьютера. Внутри также оказалось также пыльно и ничего не понятно.

— Провода почти все на месте. Аккумуляторы годятся только в утиль. Здесь припаять надо, — начал перечислять мистер Саксон, полностью погрузившись в работу. Лишь изредка он просил сына что-то принести, а Тете оставалось лишь наблюдать за их слаженной работой. Хотя под конец ему дали прикрутить новые антенны псу.

— Хо-ро-ший пе-сик! — внезапно включившийся робот возвестил о том, что ремонт был закончен.

— Это потрясающе! Вам удалось его починить всего за пару часов! — восхищался Тета. Он только что нашел себе новое увлечение.

— Возможность заниматься любимым делом само по себе награда, — улыбнулся мистер Саксон, полностью довольный тем, какую жизнь он выбрал.

Конечно, K-9, как Тета и Кощей его назвали, нуждался в существенных доработках, но с того дня они постоянно таскали его в свое тайное убежище. Как признался Кощей, он всегда хотел завести собаку, но у его матери была аллергия на шерсть животных. Так что о живом четвероногом друге он мог и не мечтать.

Однажды Тета и Кощей просто лежали на полу в домике на дереве и смотрели на звезды. Мальчишки прибили к потолку лист фанеры, который Тета расписал подаренными красками под ночное небо. Рядом с Млечным Путем плавала галактика в форме космического кита, чуть поодаль словно ожерелье рассыпалась галактика тысячи рубинов, а в центре расположилась туманность Голова Медузы. Светящиеся рождественские огоньки прибавляли неземного вида красоты.

— Вон там, на планете Барселона живут безносые собаки, — воображал Тета, указывая на яркую голубую звезду в туманности, напоминающей по форме ирис.

— А там, — настала очередь Кощея придумывать интересные миры, которые бы можно было посетить. Он показал на ярко-синюю звезду. — Планета под названием Полночь, состоящая из бриллиантов и сапфиров. Но из-за радиации ничто не может на ней выжить.

— Тогда вот там, — перехватил инициативу Смит, ни на секунду не задумываясь и позволяя воображению самому вести его. Палец Теты смотрел на белую, наполовину угасшую звезду в туманности ???, — находится Плакальщица. Ее солнце погасло как раз в том момент, когда на планете бушевал шторм, и из космоса она похожа на плакальщицу.

— Я бы посетил такую планету, — кивнул Саксон, не отвлекаясь от картины звездного неба. Теперь блондин просто обязан был придумать что-нибудь интереснее, чем его друг. — Апалапучия, — выговорил без запинки Кощей. Тета беззвучно шевелил губами, пытаясь проговорить название планеты, но у него язык узлом завязывался, — планета древней расы коллекционеров всех чудес во вселенной. Население погибло в результате чумы, которая поражает только расы с двумя сердцами, как у нас.

— Хорошо, — Смит не собирался сдаваться. Ему пришлось помедлить, выбирая подходящую звезду на искусственном небе. Глаз зацепился за одну из скопления звезд в форме кита. Если уж сама галактика напоминает летящую рыбу, то почему бы и планетам в ней не быть такими же? Прямо нонсенс какой-то. Стоило лишь Тете об этом задуматься, как идея пришла сама собой. — Носенс! На ней облака кристаллизируются особым образом, позволяя рыбам плавать прямо в воздухе.

Тета сам удивился, с какой легкостью ему удалось придумывать названия новым и новым планетам. Казалось, во вселенной возможно абсолютно все. Теперь Кощею пришлось попотеть, чтобы не проиграть другу, а Саксон ненавидел проигрывать.

— Рыбы могут летать не только из-за плотного воздуха, — Кощей взял за основу идею Теты, стараясь развить ее в своем русле. Туманность в виде ската оказалось кстати. — Экзоскелет скатов может генерировать электромагнитное поле, с помощью которого они перемещаются по мирам. На это уходит много энергии, поэтому они пожирают все на своем пути, превращая целые миры в пустыни.

Впервые за их импровизированное соревнование «кто придумает наиболее интересную плету для путешествия на нее» Тета повернул голову, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Кощея. Безумные огоньки были там, где Смит ожидал их увидеть.

— Кощ, — позвал он друга. Тот не отреагировал. Мысленно проклиная принципиальность Саксона, Тета позвал его вновь, на этот раз правильно. — Мастер?

— Да, Доктор? — блондин повернул голову, как только услышал свое имя. На Галлифрее он был Мастером, а Кощей оставался в другом мире.

— Почему тебя так тянет к разрушениям, убийствам и смерти? — спросил, наконец, Тета. Он долго формулировал вопрос, чтобы ухватить суть того, что в Кощее пугало больше всего.

— Я словно не принадлежу этому миру, Доктор, — Кощей сел и обхватил колени руками. — Я словно оказался на другой планете. И я постоянно слышу этот шум в голове, Доктор.

Блондин схватился за виски, впиваясь в кожу ногтями, словно в тот момент слышал несуществующие звуки. Сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, Тету охватил ужас — от друга исходила аура чистого безумия. Оно затягивало в себя, как черная дыра, сознание Кощея, Тету и весь их мир.

— Я здесь, Доктор с тобой, — Смит обнял друга всем телом, преимущество в росте давало некоторые преимущества. Он начал раскачиваться вперед и назад, убаюкивая Кощея и приговаривая раз за разом: — Все будет в порядке. Все будет хорошо.

А сам на самом деле думал, какое лицемерие — называть себя доктором, когда не мог помочь одному единственному и самому важному человеку во всей вселенной.

В тишине домика на дереве, под нарисованными звездами сидели два мальчика, и биение их сердец сливалось в единый четырехчленный ритм, так напоминающий биение сердца Повелителя времени. Будь их воля, они бы остановили время навсегда, но это не в их силах. Снаружи начинался дождь.

Пока бежали обратно, дождь из легкой мороси превратился в настоящий ливень. Тета набросил куртку на голову, а Кощей предпочел укрыть K-9, чтобы не промочить схемы и провода. На следующий день не было занятий в школе, но они все равно потратили несколько минут, стоя под проливным дождем, попрощаться до завтрашнего дня. Смит в последний раз обернулся, увидев только спину Кощея, к которой прилипла футболка.

На следующий день Тета планировал как следует отоспаться, но его разбудил звонок домашнего телефона. Отец рано утром уехал на работу, а мать, видимо, слишком сильно устала после смены, поэтому ничего не слышала. Несколько минут телефон разрывался периодическими гудками, и мальчику пришлось встать самому. Протерев глаза, он спустился со второго этажа в пижаме, шлепая босыми ногами по дереву.

— Иду, иду, — бормотал Тета, словно кто-то на другой стороне трубки мог его услышать. Когда он подошел к телефону, тот еще звонил. Никакой надежды, чтобы можно было не отвечать. Смит принял звонок и, вспомнив хорошие манеры, поздоровался: — Да, але. Кто это?

— Я знаю, что сегодня суббота, но это твой учитель по физике, — раздалось на другом конце. И, судя по шуму, преподаватель ехал в машине, что сам объяснил своей следующей фразой. — Я хотел отвести своих племянницу и племянника в музей, но у моей сестры изменились планы, вот я и подумал…

Тета в мгновение ока, словно на крыльях добежал до спальни родителей, когда узнал, что предложил ему мистер Смит.

— Слушай, мам, — Тета приоткрыл дверь и зашептал, боясь потревожить мамин сон.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила миссис Смит, резко сев на кровати. Сработали рефлексы, выработанные за годы ночных дежурств в больнице, когда приходилось мгновенно просыпаться по первому сигналу тревоги. И только после того, как сын отрицательно покачал головой, позволила себе обратно рухнуть в кровать.

— Учитель предложила мне съездить на экскурсию. Ты не против? — Тете все равно нечем было бы заняться целое утро. К тому же мать сможет нормально отдохнуть от домашних забот. Она что-то неразборчиво пробурчала, и сын принял это за положительный ответ.

— Мистер Смит? — Тета проверил, не бросил ли тот трубку. К счастью, в ней продолжали слышаться шум мотора и свист ветра в открытом окне. — Да, я могу!

Собравшись менее чем за пять минут, Тета выбежал на улицу, где уже ждала ярко-синяя машина мистера Смита. Он запрыгнул на переднее сиденье и сразу пристегнулся.

— Готов ехать? — спросил учитель. Тете не нужно было задавать этот вопрос, естественно, он был готов на все сто процентов. Мистер Смит включил первую передачу и тронулся с места, воскликнув: — Джеронимо!

Тета трепетал от восторга, что ему выпал шанс провести весь день наедине с любимым преподавателем. Это можно было назвать почти свиданием, если бы они не оставались учителем и учеником.

— Что-нибудь забыл? — отреагировал мистер Смит, потому что мальчик неотрывно следил за соседским домом, словно пытаясь высмотреть кого-то в плотно занавешенных окнах. 

— Нет, все хорошо, — Тета постарался улыбнуться как можно искренне. По правде говоря, он не хотел делить этот особенный день с кем-нибудь еще. Кощей бы наверняка его понял, тем более тот сам подталкивал друга к более активным действиям.

Тета не часто ездил в город, только если иногда уговаривал отца съездить с ним на работу, но и тогда дело ограничивалось лишь часовой мастерской. Большую часть времени он проводил, наблюдая за работой отца в окружении тысячи часов, тикающих и отсчитывающих время каждый на свой лад. Городом Тета мог наслаждаться лишь через окно автомобиля.

Они припарковались у огромного здания городского музея, возвышавшегося как храм искусства со всеми своими колоннами и ступеньками, по которым приходилось взбираться, чтобы попасть внутрь. Тета заворожено смотрел по сторонам и не знал, куда девать взгляд, для него все было новым, необычным и интересным: картины на стенах, статуи на своих постаментах, и даже макеты древних птиц и летательных машин под потолком.

Пройдя дальше, они попали на выставку, посвященную только одному художнику. Тета подошел к ближайшей картине и не смог отвести от нее взгляд. Его заворожила уникальная манера написания картин, буйство красок, словно художник брал концентрированные цвета и наносил на холст, почти не смешивая.

— Тебе нравиться? — Тета настолько увлекся рассматриванием картины, что совершенно забыл об учителе, который незаметно подошел сзади. — Это Винсент Ван Гог, мой любимый художник. Так и видишь, как его рука рисует перед тобой, выделяя цвета в формы.

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, пока они ходили от картины к картине. Тете хотелось посмотреть абсолютно все, а тем делом мистер Смит рассказывал историю написания каждой из них или интересные факты из биографии художника. Следом за залами, уставленными репродукций картин знаменитых художников, шла выставка, которую, к огромной радости детей всех возрастов, можно было потрогать собственными руками. На ней были представлены самые интересные изобретения гения Леонардо да Винчи. Там были и его летательные аппараты, можно было самому попробовать оторваться от земли, используя силу своих ног. И модель самоходной повозки, которая приводилась в движение заводным пружинным механизмом. И модели катапульты, парашюта, вертолета, подлодки, даже робота! Тету поражало, как один человек мог придумать столько разнообразных вещей, на века опередив свое время. После трех часов оба Смита выдохлись, и учитель предложил сделать перерыв в кафетерии.

— Чудесная выдалась погода, а то дождь шел почти весь месяц, — произнес мистер Смит, разливая черный классический чай по кружкам. — И я уж было подумал, что все будет как в японской легенде, где солнце спряталось в пещеру и обещало не выходить.

— Вы так много знаете, — Тета всегда хотел сказать это учителю. Не только на занятиях, но и в простой беседе, он всегда знал, о чем поговорить.

— Не так уж и много, — печально отмахнулся физик. — Я просто стараюсь ни на чем не зацикливаться и давать волю своему подсознанию. Вселенная такая интересная.

— Кощей тоже так говорит, — подметил для себя Тета. Как странно, что мысли школьника и учителя во многом совпадали, Кощей о многом мыслил наравне со взрослыми. — Нужно давать волю своему воображению.

— И он прав! — голос преподавателя приобрел завораженное звучание, а сам мистер Смит наклонился поближе к тезке и, словно по секрету, сказал: — Благодаря такому воображению, как у него, можно создать целый мир.

Тета застыл как громом пораженный. Учитель попал в самое яблочко, когда сказал про новый мир, ведь они уже его создали. Галлифрей был их укромным местом, таинственным оролевством и параллельной вселенной, поделенной на двоих. По дороге домой младший из Смитов думал, как бы можно было изменить существующую реальность, сделать ее чуточку лучше, используя воображение Кощея. Для него открывались все возможности, ему все давалось с первой попытки, он мог достичь всего, чего бы ни пожелал, а его идеи иногда граничили с безумием. Если бы не этот недостаток, то он бы мог захватить Землю, если бы пожелал.

Тета попрощался с мистером Смитом, поблагодарив за великолепно проведенный день и договорившись съездить как-нибудь еще раз, он побежал в дом, скинул куртку и как обычно прокричал: «Всем привет!». Родители оказались в гостиной, и при виде сына Вэрити вскочила с кресла, подлокотники которого сжимала в нервном ожидании.

— О господи, Тета! — она обняла сына столько крепко, что еще чуть-чуть, и могла бы его задушить. Дыхание ее сбилось от волнения, а кожа вокруг глаз покраснела от высохших слез.

— Где ты был, сын? — жестко спросил отец. Он ходил на расстоянии взад и вперед, не зная, как следует поступить. В итоге мистер Смит уселся в кресло, соединив ладони перед своим лицом. На секунду Тете показалось, что отец таким образом хочет спрятать такие же покрасневшие от волнения глаза. Вэрити задала аналогичный вопрос.

— Но мам! — Тета высвободился из ее объятий, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Зачем выяснять это, если он спрашивал разрешения у матери? — Я же спрашивал тебя, и ты согласилась.

— Мы думали, что ты умер, — смогла выдавить из себя мать. Все то время, что сына не было дома, она пережила страшнейший для матери шок — считать единственного ребенка погибшим.

— Милая, — прервал любые дальнейшие объяснения с ее стороны мистер Смит.

— Что? Умер? — с чего вдруг родителям думать, что он умер? Почему они могли так решить? И Вэрити, и Сиднэй выглядели перепуганными досмерти и серьезными настолько, как никогда прежде Тета их не видел. — А что случилось-то?

Ему никто не отвечал. Мать тоже решила присесть, слишком сильно подкашивались ее ноги. Никто из родителей не хотел удостоиться чести взвалить бремя правды на плечи двенадцатилетнего мальчика. Они переглянулись, мысленно ведя диалог о том, кто первым должен начать, и мистер Смит кивнул.

— Твой, друг, Кощей, он, — голос отца дрожал, он заикался и облизывал пересохшие губы после каждого слова. Мистер Смит собрался с духом и выговорил всю фразу на одном дыхании: — Твой друг Кощей умер. — Тета молчал. Слова медленно проходили через тяжелую атмосферу в комнате к его ушам, превращаясь в электрический импульс, который передавался по нервным волокнам, и достигший, наконец, головного мозга, где возникла мысль. Всего два слова «Кощей умер». Отец расценил молчание сына как стимул к дальнейшему разъяснению. — Утонул в ручье сегодня утром. Он пытался покататься на веревке, но та оборвалась, и он ударился головой.

— Нет, ты все врешь! — Тета не верил ни единому слову, не хотел верить, не мог поверить, что Кощея больше не стало. Такого просто не могло случиться, только не он. Смит вспомнил, как сам предупреждал Кощея, что веревка ненадежная. Они столько раз на ней катались. — Это не такая веревка, она не могла оборваться!

— Но оборвалась, — тихо подытожил отец. Он встал, чтобы подойти, попытаться утешить сына, но Тета лишь отшатнулся назад. — Мне очень жаль, сынок.

— Он не умер, ты врешь, врешь! — Тета побежал по лестнице в свою комнату, захлопнув дверь и подперев ее шкафчиком, потому что в тот момент хотел, чтобы его оставили наедине.

— Это нечестно! — закричал он. Буря эмоций переполняла его, выливаясь наружу неконтролируемым гневом. Тета скинул со стола все, что подвернулось под руку, ему хотелось беспорядка, разрушения, хаоса. — Мы могли еще столько всего успеть, столько всего!

Тета достал из-под кровати ящик с принадлежностями для рисования, взял альбом и начал перелистывать страницу за страницей до самой последней, где украдкой пытался нарисовать портрет Кощея. Грубый набросок после посещения музея казался просто мазней. Тета почти собрался вырвать и скомкать листок, но вовремя одумался, это изображение — все, что у него осталось реального от воспоминаний о Кощее. Тета не заметил, когда начал рыдать, прижимая к груди альбом, и также не заметил, когда провалился в сон от нервного истощения. Но когда он проснулся, то заботливо был укрыт пледом.

Завтрак проходил в безмолвной обстановке. Было заметно, как мать пытается ни о чем не думать, выполняя монотонные движения, словно робот без чувств. Отец присел рядом, пытаясь выразить поддержку. Вэрити отвлеклась от домашних забот и повернулась к сыну, на этот раз она начала разговор:

— Тета, мы с папой решили сходить к мистеру Саксону отдать последнюю дань, — весь вечер они думали, что будет дальше, и самым правильным оказалось навестить овдовевшего отца, который потерял еще и сына. Она помедлила и добавила: — Мы втроем.

— Что отдать? — Тета впервые в жизни услышал эту формулировку и поочередно смотрел то на отца, то на мать, не понимая, что означает последняя дань и почему ее нужно отдавать. Им пришлось объяснить.

Это был первый раз, когда он шел на поминки. Никогда в жизни Тета не сталкивался со смертью, в отличие от Кощея. Он проходил через все это, когда умерла его мать, и теперь смерть пришла и за ним. Теперь Смит узнал, что такое чувство гнетущей пустоты в груди, будто там образовалась черная дыра с исчезновением друга, высасывая все чувства. Как на автомате, Тета шел за своими родителями в дом к мистеру Саксону.

На удивление Теты, проститься с Кощеем и высказать свои соболезнования пришло большое количество людей: знакомые, соседи и просто люди, с которыми он пересекался всего пару раз. Но они все запоминали блондина с необычным именем.

— Я — Сидней Смит, а это моя жена — Вэрити, — отец Теты пожал руку мистеру Саксону. Казалось, он отощал с последнего визита Теты, а в волосах прибавилось седых прядей. — Жаль, что мы познакомились при таких обстоятельствах.

Мистер Саксон закивал в знак благодарности, сжав напоследок руку. Он подошел к Тете и крепко накрепко обнял его, как обнял бы родного сына. Когда он заговорил, то его голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемых эмоций.

— Тета, я так рад, что ты пришел, — мистер Смит отпустил мальчика из своей хватки, но руки оставил на плечах. — Знаешь, у Кощея никогда не было настоящих друзей в той, старой школе. Мы надеялись, что переехав сюда… — мужчина едва мог сдержать слезы, перескакивая от одной мысли на другую, чтобы наиболее точно передать чувства своего сына. — Тета, ты был самым особенным человеком для Кощея. Спасибо тебе за это.

— Не за что, — Тета не нашелся сказать ничего другого. Ведь не было ничего естественнее, чем их с Кощеем дружба. С самого начало их притягивало как противоположные заряды, и можно было поспорить, кто чью жизнь сделал намного богаче и насыщеннее.

Тета сделал шаг назад, и руки мистера Саксона сами соскользнули с плеч, контакт был утерян. Смит отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть в его глаза, наполненные горем и печалью, мальчик бы просто не вынес столько эмоций. В толпе из черных одежд, краем глаза Тета уловил проблеск света — блондин примерно его роста. Как Алиса за белым кроликом, Тета погнался за фигурой и натолкнулся на учителя по физике, который тоже пришел попрощаться с Кощеем. Привычный облик омрачал черный костюм, и даже бабочка на нем была черного цвета.

— Тета, — он хотел что-нибудь сказать, ободрить ученика, но все слова оказались бессмысленными, когда мистер Смит столкнулся со взглядом пустых зрачков однофамильца.

— В следующий раз, надо взять Кощея с собой, — произнес Тета под ошарашенное выражение лица мистера Смита. И пока тот открыл рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба без воздуха, добавил: — Ему понравиться.

Школа вмиг утратила свою привлекательность, когда в ней не стало Кощея. Даже водитель школьного автобуса выразил свои соболезнования Тете. Придя на первый урок, он обнаружил, что лишнюю парту на задних рядах уже убрали, будто никого там и не было. Все старались делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Ну что, теперь ты вновь самый быстрый в классе, — насмехался Скотт Хоггарт, нашептывая ужасные слова на ухо Тете, когда мистер Смит отвернулся к доске, чертя на ней формулы. И Тета бы не проявил никакой активности до конца занятия, если бы не Хоггарт. Сам напросился.

Да, Тета был против насилия, но один раз можно и поскупиться личными принципами, особенно когда его задели за больную точку. Хулиганы сколько угодно могли над ним издеваться, и это сошло бы им с рук, но они посмели покуситься на единственные хорошие воспоминания за этот год. Тета, не обращая на присутствие учителя никакого внимания, встал с места и развернулся, занося руку для удара. Один маленький человек казался ничем по сравнению с армией далеков, с которыми он сражался вместе с Кощеем.

— Э-эй, ты чего? Я же пошу!.. — Скотт не успел договорить из-за кулака, который достиг его челюсти. По инерции он свалился со стула, приложившись о стену головой. Сосчитав звезды перед глазами, он выкрикнул, потирая ушибленный затылок: — Ты что, рехнулся?

— Тета Смит, подожди меня в коридоре, — физику не оставалось ничего, кроме как провести с учеником беседу по душам. Слова, что он так долго подбирал, наконец, обрели законченный вид. А классу он сказал дочитать параграф до конца, чтобы им было, чем заняться.

— Тета, — обратился учитель по имени к Смиту, но он даже не поднял головы. Тета не хотел ничего слушать, потому что ничего не смогло бы до него достучаться. Тогда Смит старший рассказал свою истою. — Я всегда, с самого первого дня знакомства знал, что моя жена умрет. Ее срок жизни был предопределен, не в моих силах было что-либо исправить. На прощание она сказала, что это не конец, и я увижу ее снова. Я продолжаю в это верить.

Все видели кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки, но никогда, это было правило номер один, никогда никто не спрашивал, что случилось с миссис Смит. Теперь Тета знал, почему. Они оба пережили утрату самого близкого человека.

Впервые со смерти Кощея, Тета смог заставить себя придти к их месту. Тарзанки на привычном месте не оказалось, лишь оборванная на середине веревка, а два берега речки теперь соединял поваленный ствол дерева. Тета вспомнил слова Саксона: «телепортироваться можно только с помощью тарзанки». То есть, если прейти по стволу, ты просто окажешься на другой стороне реки. Без Кощея Галлифрей не имел никакого смысла.

Никакой красной травы, в небе сияло яркое и совершенно точно единственное солнце, а листва набралась цвета сочной зелени. Домик на дереве являлся лишь домиком на дереве, никакого космического корабля здесь в помине не разбивалось. Смит поднялся по отремонтированной лестнице, которая никому теперь не будет нужна, не толкнул дверь в полицейскую будку — отодвинул штору и, разом откинув ковер, залез в тайник в полу. Там лежали самые ценные вещи, припрятанные на крайний случай, что-то вроде коробки экстренной надобности. Бинты и пластыри, если кто из них поранится, тайная заначка денег, которую они копили на путешествие, и прочие вещи на все случаи жизни, а среди них лежали подаренные отцом Теты часы. Тот пообещал не открывать их, если в этом не возникнет крайней необходимости. Из часов выпала записка, написанная красивым витиеватым подчерком, в котором Тета сразу узнал стиль Кощея.

— Мое сердце всегда будет с тобой. Теперь у тебя их два. С любовью, Кощей, — прочитал Тета вслух и зарыдал в голос, впервые позволив чувствам захлестнуть себя с головой.

Тета Смит стал физиком и всю жизнь посвятил пространственно-временнным перемещениям. Он верил, что когда-нибудь создаст свою синюю полицейскую будку и через одну из кротовых нор попадет во вселенную, где существует Галлифрей. Где они с Мастером были бы друзьями детства, заклятыми врагами, абсолютно всем друг для друга. И тогда Доктор сделал бы то, что не успел в своей вселенной — сказать, что его чувства взаимны.


End file.
